Surprise, a baby, and He's alive!
by Roodle14
Summary: After the seventh season Buffy finds out she's pregnant from Spike. A few months she finds out that he's alive and she goes to see him in LA.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Surprise, a baby, and He's alive!

Written by: Wendy Cates

Chapter One

It was the night before the big battle; Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him. He took off her shirt and his. Soon they were making love. The next day Buffy stood in front of the whole that was once Sunnydale and smiled. She was so proud of Spike, he had come along way. Even though he said she hadn't loved him she had. A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away. She turned around and got back on the bus.

A month later. . .

Buffy sat in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. She felt queasy and nervous. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't do this without him. A few seconds later the timer went off and she picked up the test. She nearly cried when she saw the results. She was pregnant. She smiled at the thought of carrying Spike's baby and she put a hand to her stomach. Just then there was a knock on the door and her sister's floated through.

"Buffy, you've been in there a long time, are you okay?" Dawn asked in concern.

After the battle Dawn had grown up quick. She didn't through tantrums and she helped them with the hell mouth. In fact, she was studying from Giles to become a watcher. Buffy was proud of her sister. She felt nervous on how she would tell her sister. She set the test on the sink.

"Dawnie, could you come in here a minute?" she asked.

Dawn entered the bathroom and that's when she saw the test. Her eyes widened and she squealed.

"You're pregnant? Who's the father?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and its Spike," Buffy replied.

Dawn looked at her sister in surprise. Then she hugged her in a comforting way.

"You know everything's going to be alright, right Buffy?" Dawn asked her.

"Thanks, Dawn," Buffy said quietly.

"No problem, I'm your sister, right, and sisters are supposed to comfort sisters when they suddenly get pregnant," Dawn said.

"You're right, Dawn," she said and hugged her younger sister.

"Do you want this baby?" she asked after they tore from the hug.

"With all my heart," Buffy replied seriously.

Dawn squealed and clapped her hands.

"This is so great! I'm going to be an auntie!" She exclaimed.

Buffy grinned at her younger sister.

"I'm just as happy about this as you are, Dawnie," Buffy said.

"So, when are you going to tell the others?" Dawn asked her.

"Tomorrow, it's late and I don't want to wake them up," she said.

"What about Willow and Oz," Dawn asked.

Willow and Oz lived here with Buffy and Dawn. Willow and Oz married right out of high school but they still went to collage afterward. Willow was now seven months pregnant.

"I'll tell them now," Buffy said.

Buffy walked into the living room and saw that Willow and Oz were watching TV. Willow was snuggled up against Oz with her head on his shoulder. Willow struggled to sit up and tried to get up but Buffy told her to sit down.

"I have some news to tell you guys," Buffy said.

Oz turned off the TV and faced Buffy.

"What is it, Buffy?" Willow asked her best friend in concern.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Oz and Willow looked at Buffy in shock. Willow looked like she was going to give birth right then and there. Then her face split into a wide grin and with the help of her husband she was standing in front of Buffy. She hugged her.

"That is so great, Buffy, now tell me how this child came to be and who was the other person that created it," Willow said.

Soon Willow and Buffy were sitting on the couch. She was telling them who the father was and when the child was conceived.

"Aww," Willow said.

"He thought that I didn't love him but I did and I'm afraid for our baby to grow up without his father," soon Buffy was crying.

Willow hugged her friend and Buffy laid her head on the redhead's shoulder. Sobs racked the slayer's body. Soon Buffy was asleep. Oz got up.

"I'll put her to bed," he said and he lifted her up in his arms.

He laid Buffy down on her bed, took off her shoes, and covered her with her blanket.

Chapter two

About six months later a seven month pregnant Buffy Summers was walking to her car after work when her cell rang. She picked it up. It was Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew," she replied.

"Hey, Buffy, t-there's something I need to tell you," Andrew said.

She could tell that he was being gentle with her. It seems like everyone was except Willow. Willow had her baby, a boy. William Daniel Osborne, Will for short.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It might make you go into labor it's so shocking," he told her.

"Andrew, would you just tell me already!" she exclaimed.

"Spike's alive," he told her.

She nearly dropped the phone in shock. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped a hand to her stomach.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"LA, he's at Wolfram and Hart, where Angel works," he said.

"Thanks for telling me, Andrew, bye," She said and hung up.

She put her other hand to her stomach and she began to cry.

"Daddy's alive," she whispered.

Then she felt the baby kick and she smiled. After she had gone home she had packed and soon she was on the next plane to LA. A few hours later she was standing in front of the building of Wolfram and Hart. She looked at it for a moment before entering. She looked around the inside in awe. She couldn't believe that Angel owned this.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter three

A few hours later she was standing in front of the building of Wolfram and Hart. She looked at it for a moment before entering. She looked around the inside in awe. She couldn't believe that Angel owned this. She saw Wesley about to walk up the stairs and she hurried (as fast as she could, being pregnant and all) over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and he looked surprised to see her.

"Buffy, hello, what a surprise to see you. What are you doing here? You're pregnant," Wesley said looking shocked.

"Hello, Wesley, it's good to see you too. I'm here to see Angel, could you so me where his office is?" Buffy asked ignoring the 'you're pregnant' part.

"Certainly. Congratulations on the baby," he said climbing up the stairs.

"Thanks, I found out yesterday that I'm having a girl," the slayer told him following him.

"Really, what are you planning on naming her?" the ex-watcher asked.

"Joyce Brooklyn Summers," she told him immediately.

"That sounds lovely. You know if your mother was here right now she would be so proud of you, Buffy," Wesley told her.

Tears filled her eyes and she hurried to wipe them away.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

He stood in front of a door and he opened it.

"It's seems like Angel's not here but you're welcome to wait in his office," he said.

Buffy walked in and looked around in awe. She really couldn't believe that Angel worked here. She saw a red chair sitting in front of his desk and she sat down in it. A few minutes later Angel walked into his office and looked surprised to see his ex-lover sitting in front of his desk. She stood up and faced him. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the shocked look on his face. His eyes went to her belly.

"Buffy, hi. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Angel inquired to know.

"Spike," she replied.

His shocked eyes moved from her belly to her face and she was on the verge of laughing. Just as she said who the father was the said vampire entered the office. He looked a little surprised to see Buffy.

"Slayer? Who the hell knocked you up?" he asked snorting.

Chapter four

To Buffy and Angel Spike sounded jealous.

"I would think that was obvious," she replied looking at him.

His eyes widened and he slid to the floor in shock.

"Bleedin' Hell, I'm going to be a father!" the blond vampire exclaimed.

Angel slid out of the room, unnoticed. Buffy walked over to him and slid down beside him with the wall supporting her back. Spike's eyes wondered over her swollen belly. He moved his hand and it landed on the slayer's belly. Then he moved his hand away as if he had been burnt.

"The kid has a heartbeat," Spike stated.

"She sure does," Buffy said.

"She?" Spike asked.

"Yep, I found out yesterday," Buffy said.

"What are you planning on naming her?" he asked.

"Joyce Brooklyn Summers," she replied.

"I love it," he said.

Buffy grinned. Then Spike cupped Buffy's cheek and he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. The slayer climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Soon they had to break from the kiss seeing as Buffy had to breath and all.

"I'm glad you're back, Spike," Buffy said.

"Me too, Pet, me too," he told her.

"I love you, Spike," she said.

"I love you too, Buffy," he told her.

Soon they were back to kissing.


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter three

A few hours later she was standing in front of the building of Wolfram and Hart. She looked at it for a moment before entering. She looked around the inside in awe. She couldn't believe that Angel owned this. She saw Wesley about to walk up the stairs and she hurried (as fast as she could, being pregnant and all) over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and he looked surprised to see her.

"Buffy, hello, what a surprise to see you. What are you doing here? You're pregnant," Wesley said looking shocked.

"Hello, Wesley, it's good to see you too. I'm here to see Angel, could you so me where his office is?" Buffy asked ignoring the 'you're pregnant' part.

"Certainly. Congratulations on the baby," he said climbing up the stairs.

"Thanks, I found out yesterday that I'm having a girl," the slayer told him following him.

"Really, what are you planning on naming her?" the ex-watcher asked.

"Joyce Brooklyn Summers," she told him immediately.

"That sounds lovely. You know if your mother was here right now she would be so proud of you, Buffy," Wesley told her.

Tears filled her eyes and she hurried to wipe them away.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

He stood in front of a door and he opened it.

"It's seems like Angel's not here but you're welcome to wait in his office," he said.

Buffy walked in and looked around in awe. She really couldn't believe that Angel worked here. She saw a red chair sitting in front of his desk and she sat down in it. A few minutes later Angel walked into his office and looked surprised to see his ex-lover sitting in front of his desk. She stood up and faced him. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the shocked look on his face. His eyes went to her belly.

"Buffy, hi. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Angel inquired to know.

"Spike," she replied.

His shocked eyes moved from her belly to her face and she was on the verge of laughing. Just as she said who the father was the said vampire entered the office. He looked a little surprised to see Buffy.

"Slayer? Who the hell knocked you up?" he asked snorting.

Chapter four

To Buffy and Angel Spike sounded jealous.

"I would think that was obvious," she replied looking at him.

His eyes widened and he slid to the floor in shock.

"Bleedin' Hell, I'm going to be a father!" the blond vampire exclaimed.

Angel slid out of the room, unnoticed. Buffy walked over to him and slid down beside him with the wall supporting her back. Spike's eyes wondered over her swollen belly. He moved his hand and it landed on the slayer's belly. Then he moved his hand away as if he had been burnt.

"The kid has a heartbeat," Spike stated.

"She sure does," Buffy said.

"She?" Spike asked.

"Yep, I found out yesterday," Buffy said.

"What are you planning on naming her?" he asked.

"Joyce Brooklyn Summers," she replied.

"I love it," he said.

Buffy grinned. Then Spike cupped Buffy's cheek and he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. The slayer climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Soon they had to break from the kiss seeing as Buffy had to breath and all.

"I'm glad you're back, Spike," Buffy said.

"Me too, Pet, me too," he told her.

"I love you, Spike," she said.

"I love you too, Buffy," he told her.

Soon they were back to kissing.


End file.
